yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
At
thumb|500px|right|Altai Kai, [[Komyzimhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcZQYLZq80U&feature=related ]] :"At, Türkün kanadıdır." Kaşgarlı Mahmud http://t.co/MFn3ypejKe" :1 astatin :at izi it izine karışmak :istediği gibi at oynatmak :1 Avrupa Topluluğu :1 Air Transmit (Havadan yapılan telsiz göndermesi) at Çoğul: at·lar :Ses Örneği: at, Çoğul: atlar :IPA: , Çoğul: :Eski Yazı: :1 Atgillerden (equidae), binme, yük çekme, taşıma vb. hizmetlerde kullanılan, tek tırnaklı hayvan. :2 Satrançta, her yönde siyahtan beyaza ve beyazdan siyaha bir hane atlayarak L biçiminde hareket eden taş. :1 :2 Sembolü: Resim:Chess_knight_icon.png :1 at :1 beygir, feres :1 eşek, merkep, katır, barda :1 atgiller, binek hayvanı, yük hayvanı, tek tırnaklı, memeliler, hayvan, canlı :1 satranç, oyun, zeka oyunları, taş :1 :2 şah, vezir, kale, fil, piyon :1 cinsiyetine göre: aygır, kısrak :1 yaşına göre: tay :1 rengine göre: ak, akçıl, al, alakı, al pekmez köpüğü, çil yeşil, demir kır, doru, fındık kabuğu, geyik kırı, hurma dorusu, kestane, kır, yağız :1 cinsine göre: Arap atı, benekli at, Flaman atı, İngiliz atı, kadana, kirtag, küheylan, Midilli, Mustang, pony, Prezevalski, soğuk kanlı, ılık kanlı :1 at malzemeleri: eyer, başlık, kantarma, dizgin, göğüslük, keçe, üzengi, kolan, getr, topukluk, kusgun, nal, mıh :1 yürüyüş şekilleri: ağıraksak, adi süratli, hafif süratli, rahvan, tırıs, dörtnal, süratli :1 atın fizyolojisi: sağrı, terki, yele, kuyruk :1 at bakımı: ahır, yemlik, suluk, tımar, taşıma örtüsü, ahır örtüsü, maya demiri, yele fırçası, vücut fırçası, kaşağı, kuyruk tarağı, tırnak yağı fırçası :1 atlı sporlar: cirit, dresaj, at terbiyesi, endürans, konkurhipik, konkur komple, polo, rahvan yarış, voltij, at arabası yarışı, western, deste, ayak, küçük orta, büyük orta, başaltı, baş :1 binicilik: pantolon, tog, çizme, bot, chaps, lonj, mahmuz, kamçı, fule :2 siyah at, beyaz at, şah atı, vezir atı :1 Atlar son derece hassas hayvanlar olup çevresindeki her şeye dikkat gösterir ve hareketlerini ona göre ayarlarlar. :2 At diğer taşlardan farklı olarak kısa menzilli bir taştır. :1 Abdal ata binince bey oldum sanır, şalgam aşa girince yağ oldum sanır :1 Aç at yol almaz, aç it av almaz :1 Ağanın gözü ata tımardır :1 Alma alı, sat yağızı, bin doruya, besle kırı :1 Arık ata kuyruğu da yüktür :1 Arık at yol almaz, arık it av almaz :1 Arpa verilmeyen at, kamçı zoruyla yürümez :1 Arslan kükrerse atın ayağı kösteklenir :1 Ata binen nalını mıhını arar :1 Ata binersen Allahı, attan inersen atı unutma :1 Ata da soy gerek, ite de :1 At, adımına göre değil adamına göre yürür :1 Ata dost gibi bakmalı, düşman gibi binmeli :1 Ata eyer gerek, eyere er gerek :1 At arıklıkla, yiğit gariplikle :1 At at oluncaya kadar sahibi mat olur :1 At binenin, kılıç kuşananın :1 At binicisine göre kişner :1 At binicisini tanır :1 At bulunur meydan bulunmaz, meydan bulunur at bulunmaz :1 Atı alan Üsküdarı geçti :1 Atım tepmez, itim kapmaz deme :1 Atına bakan ardına bakmaz :1 Atın bahtsızı arabaya düşer :1 Atın ölümü arpadan olsun :1 Atın varken yol tanı, ağan varken el tanı :1 At ile avrat yiğidin bahtına :1 Atlar nallanırken kurbağalar ayak uzatmaz :1 Atlar tepişir, arada eşekler ezilir :1 Atlıya saat olmaz :1 At olur, meydan olmaz, meydan olur, at olmaz :1 At ölür, itlere bayram olur :1 At ölür meydan kalır, yiğit ölür şan kalır :1 At pazarında eşek osurtmuyoruz! :1 Atta, avratta uğur vardır :1 Attan düşene yorgan döşek, eşekten düşene kazma kürek :1 At var, meydan yok :1 At yedi günde, it yediği günde (belli olur, semirir) :1 At yiğidin yoldaşıdır :1 At, adımına göre değil, adamına göre yürür :1 Bahşiş atın dişine bakılmaz :1 Bin atın varsa inişte in, bir atın varsa yokuşta in :1 Bir mıh bir nal kurtarır, bir nal bir at kurtarır :1 Bir sürçen atın başı kesilmez :1 Boş torba ile at tutulmaz :1 Canı acıyan eşek atı geçer :1 Canı yanan eşek attan yürük olur :1 Dereden geçerken at değiştirilmez :1 Dokuz at bir kazığa bağlanmaz :1 Dost dostun eğerlenmiş atıdır :1 Eğreti ata binen tez iner :1 Emanet ata binen tez iner :1 El atına binen tez iner :1 Eşek at olmaz, ciğer et olmaz :1 Gelini ata bindirmişler, "ya nasip" demiş :1 Gem almayan atın ölümü yakındır :1 Irmaktan geçerken at değiştirilmez :1 İki at bir kazığa bağlanmaz :1 İnsan ayaktan, at tırnaktan kapar :1 Katıra "baban kim?" demişler, "dayım at" demiş :1 Kır atın yanında duran ya huyundan ya suyundan :1 Kır atın yanında duran ya huyundan ya tüyünden :1 Köpeğe gem vurma, kendisini at sanır :1 Küheylan at çul içinde de bellidir :1 Sen dede ben dede, bu atı kim tımar ede? :1 Yağmurda düşmanın koyunu, dostun atı satılsın :1 Yaman komşu, yaman avrat, yaman at; birinden göç, birin boşa, birin sat :1 Yaşı at pazarında sorarlar :1 Yavaş atın çiftesi pek olur :1 Yumuşak huylu atın tekmesi yavuz olur :1 Yavuz at yemini yavuz it ününü artırır :1 Yürük at yemini yavuz it ününü artırır :1 Yiğit yiğide at bağışlar :1 Yoksul âlâ ata binse selam almaz :1 Yularsız ata binilmez :1 at beslenirken kız istenirken :1 at çalındıktan sonra ahırın kapısını kapamak :1 at gibi :1 at izi it izine karışmak :1 at koşturacak kadar :1 at koşturmak :1 at nalı kadar :1 at oynatmak :1 ata arpa yiğide pilav :1 ata et, ite ot vermek :1 atla arpayı dövüştürmek (veya dalaştırmak) :1 attan inip eşeğe binmek :1 atı atasıyla, katırı anasıyla :1 atını sağlam kazığa bağlamak :1 atın dorusu, yiğidin delisi :1 atın ürkeği, yiğidin korkağı :1 atta karın, yiğitte burun :1 yek at, yek mızrak :1 at yarışı, binek atı, banko at, çıplak at, engel atlama yarışması, engelli at yarışı, koşu atı, koşum atı, yarış atı, yük atı, yılkı atı :1 at arabası, atbalığı, atbaşı, at donu, at kestanesi, atkuyruğu, atla tedavi, Atlı Spor Kulübü, at meydanı, at sineği, at cambazı, atgözlüğü, at gözlüğü, at hırsızı, denizatı, kırat, Kırat :1 ad }} * }} }} * : 1 n, 2 m *Anglo-Sakson dili: hors n'', eoh ''n * : حصان فرس * : * : * : (konʹ) * : m'' * : * : 1,2 ''m (kon) * : * : , (mǎ) * : * : n'' * : ''m * : * : , * : , * : (asb) * : * : 1 m, 2 * : * : *Galiçyaca: cabalo *Guarani dili: kavaju * : * : * : (sus) m'' * : 1 , 2 * : (eski) * : , * : m, ''f * : c'' * : ''m * : (hross) * : ( , , uma) * : * : (mal) * (Kurmancî): * (Soranî): * : m'', ''m * : * : * : * : (koň) * : *Mançuca: morin *Nahuatl: cahuayo * : *O'odham dili: kaviyu * : * : * : 1 (lošadʹ) f, (konʹ) m, 2 (konʹ) *Sardca: cubaddu, acchettu, coallu * : * : m'' (''ad) (çoğul kone); konský -á -é (sıfat) * : * : (kînʹ) * : * : * (yeni): (álogo) * (eski): (⁽ʰ⁾íppos) (el) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Tatarca: at * : :1 atmak fiilinin buyrum biçimi. :1 At :2 Ad :3 İsim :4 Ünvan :5 Lakap :1 at :1 Feres, esb :2 ad, nam, şöhret. :1 yanında :1 at :1 at :1 varış yeri, mevkii veya konum belirtir (-de vb.) :2 bir olayın gerçekleştiği zamanı belirtir (-de -leri, -leyin vb.) :3 ölçü veya seviye belirtir (-de vb.) :4 birinin ve birşeyin yaşını belirtir (-nde vb.) :5 bakmak, düşünmek gibi bir eylemin yönünü veya nesnesini belirtir (-e vb.) :6 Laos'un para birimi kipin yüzde biri, Laos kuruşu :1 "they live '''at' Conway House"'' :2 "the children go to bed '''at' nine o'clock"'' :2 "the sea is cooler '''at' night"'' :3 "prices start '''at' £250.00"'' :4 "'''at' fourteen he began to work as a postman"'' :5 "I looked '''at' my watch" :1 at it; where it's at :2 at first; at last; at least; at most; at once :3 at all; at that :12345 : yönelme eki '-e' anlamına gelen ad kökünden türemiştir. :6 :1 at :1 atmak :1 ad :2 at :1 at :2 ad :1 ve * Kategori:at